Why I Hate Love
by headindacloudzz
Summary: It's been years since Tancred and Emma have seen each other. Emma hates him, but he still loves Emma. As they are stuck together, they relive the past that tore them apart, and the future that threatens to keep them together
1. The meeting

"Did you grab it?"

"Of course I grabbed it. I can't go anywhere without it." She flashed him her cell phone as they walked out the front door of their apartment. He was heading for a job interview, she was heading for yet another day of her final year at college.

"Well you could, technically." He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and put his cheek against her hair. "I love you," He told her.

She glanced back at him, his soft brown hair, trustworthy blue eyes, and she got that feeling in her gut again. She passed it off as love, but she was beginning to doubt that. There was just something that was haunting her from her not-so-pleasant past. Back from when she was at Bloor's Academy. It was _him_.

"I love you too, Ayden." She told him and gave him a kiss as they arrived at his car.

He kissed her back, not wanting to leave her. "Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride? I can drive you out to the college."

"No, it's out of your way. Just go nail that job interview." She gripped his hand tightly as he opened his car door.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Whatever you say, Emma." He told her before slipping into his car and driving off.

Emma waved at the retreating vehicle until it was out of sight, then turned to walk towards the bus stop. This was their usual routine. Ayden and Emma, Emma and Ayden all day every day. She surprisingly ever not got tired of it. But Ayden wasn't _him_. Even though _he_ pissed her off more than she thought anyone could and she couldn't be in the same room as _him_ without wanting to tear _his_ head off with her bear hands. It had been years since they'd even been in the same room as each other. But _he _had returned to her thoughts a lot more than _he_ should have lately.

With the thoughts of _him_ came the unavoidable heartache. She tried to change her thoughts, but then the bus stop bench came into view. It brought back the memory, the first memory that started it all.

He walked down the streets, lonely and tired. He was heading off to one of his college classes he didn't want to go to. College wasn't his thing. He was going to be a teacher, something he didn't really want to do. It was _her _fault. His world always had and always would revolve around _her_. He just couldn't be happy when he was all by himself. Because he screwed everything up. Tancred had to admit, he was a complete and utter idiot.

He then turned the corner of the street and saw the bus stop bench. His mind stumbled back to that day. His mind stumbled back to _her_.

*flashback*

The green bus pulled up as Tancred sat on the bench, early on a Monday morning with a duffel bag slung on his shoulder. It felt like an ordinary day, but there was just something… off. It was in the air. His palms were beginning to sweat as he stood. He had no clue why. He wasn't one to get nervous.

As he stepped onto the bus, he looked for a place to sit. Usually he sat by Lysander, but there was already somebody by his side. The two-person seats were all full. Except for one, right next to a pretty girl with blond hair.

He moved towards her and cleared his throat. She looked up, slightly startled, from the book in her lap. "Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"Can I sit here?" He wondered as the bus started moving. He grabbed the edge of the seat before he could fall at the vehicle's sudden lurch.

She nodded, but didn't say another word. Tancred sat down and watched as she read her book. For some reason, the way her brow furrowed in concentration as she read made him smile. It looked cute on her.

"I hate to interrupt your reading," She looked up at him again, avoiding his gaze and closing the book, "But I thought I'd introduce myself. Tancred Torsson."

"Emma Tolly."

He smiled. "Emma Tolly. I like it."

She turned her head to look out the window so he didn't see her blush.

"It's a lot better than Emelia Moon. I'm happy Charlie saved you. I just realized that's where I knew you from." He told her, and stopped himself before he could babble on about any more nonsense.

"I'm happy too," She turned back and flashed him her book. "I live with my Aunt now. In a bookstore. It's a lot better than the Moon's house."

"I'd bet." He grinned, "You know, I helped save you." No, he didn't have too much to do with saving her, but he was slightly involved.

"Well then thank you, very much. I don't think I would have been able to handle the Moon's for much longer."

The bus pulled up in front of the school. Tancred looked up and swore mentally before looking back at Emma. She was standing, ready to go, waiting for him to let her through. "Hold on. Before you go, you've got to promise to eat lunch today. I expect you don't have many friends, just coming back from being Emelia Moon and all."

She smiled. "Okay. Thanks."

Once they were off the bus, she slipped through the crowds, away from him. He watched her go, feeling like the happiest person in the world.

*End Flashback*

It took both of them a moment to realize the other was standing on the other side of the bench. Emma looked up first, and took a step back in shock at _his_ blond hair and tall figure. So much hatred coursed through her veins. She was about to pull her cell phone out of her pocket to call Ayden to come and pick her up when _he_ turned and looked at her, except love coursed through _his_ veins. They would never feel the same thing towards each other again.

"Emma," _he _gave her a smile she didn't want. It was the same one she'd fallen in love with so many years before.

"Tancred," the name tasted like acid on her tongue, but it felt good to get it off her chest, to admit he was really here. "I didn't know you still lived in town."

"Please, I'm still living with my parents. Of course I live in town."

She laughed, "You still live with your parents?"

"I don't have a job to support myself. I'm almost graduated though. I'm just starting my last semester of college."

"Just starting? Shouldn't you have been in your last year a couple years ago?"

"I took a break after Bloor's. Couldn't take it. I was tired of school."

Neither said anything for a moment before Emma told him, "I'm starting my last semester of college, too."

Tancred raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? What classes?"

"Psychology, an art course, and I'm student teaching at Bloor's. Art teacher."

"Really? I got psychology as well. And I'm also student teaching at Bloor's. Sculpting."

Emma scowled.

"What?" Tancred chuckled.

"You did it on purpose. How did you know this was what I was doing? Have you been stalking me or something."

"No, no, no. Of course not. Teaching was the only thing I could think of."

"You're not that good at sculpting."

"I've gotten a lot better. You should come see my work sometimes."

"When pigs fly." She retorted. "I would never set foot in the same room as you." She said as the bus turned the corner.

"You're about to step onto the same bus as me, so you better get used to it."

She scowled as he stepped onto the bus, making sure to sit as far away from him as possible.

* * *

**This is good. I have another story, which means I'm not leaving fanfiction any time soon. I really hope you enjoy this. I have big plans for this story**

**press the magical review button  
please  
l  
****l  
l  
l  
V **


	2. The spark

*flashback*

"So, does it feel weird being Emma instead of Emelia?" Tancred wondered. The Emelia Moon talk was the only thing he could think of. There was nothing else that came out of his mouth, it seemed.

"No, it feels a lot better. I'm not as… plain. I just love living my own life, and not walking around hypnotized under Manfred's spell or whatever that was."

"I bet it sucks. And its going to be so awkward in the Kings Room later. I mean, you are endowed, aren't you? You're a bird."

Emma shrugged. "No, I change into different types of birds. I'm not a bird. And as for the Manfred thing, I'll get past it. Manfred can't do anything to me."

"So you fly? That's got to be the coolest thing." Tancred complimented.

"I haven't really done it much. But it is interesting." she told him, then asked, "So, what's your endowment?"

"I make storms. It's pretty cool." He smiled smugly.

"So that's why my Auntie says you can never trust the weather predictions in this town."

Tancred laughed, "She really said that? I didn't know my endowment affected so many people."

"Don't get full of yourself, Torsson. It's not like its going to win you a Nobel Prize."

"Hey, you never know." They were laughing as Lysander sat down next to Tancred.

"You two seem to be getting along well," he noted.

Tancred shrugged. "I guess we're just a lot closer than we thought. Tolly, you're actually pretty alright."

"So are you, Torsson." Emma smiled. Her feelings for Tancred were swelling. She didn't like him as just a friend, she never had. She liked him as so much more. He was just so amazing. Everything about him screamed at her, in a good way. There was nothing she could hate about him.

And he felt the same about her. Every breath she took, every move she made, had Tancred sitting on the edge of his seat. He was falling for this girl, heals over head. Now he understood what was going on in those corny movies he always laughed at. But it wasn't something to laugh at. It was something to cherish. He loved the way Emma made him feel.

*end flashback*

* * *

And he still did.

Tancred was now sitting across the room from Emma, as people filed in for the class. He understood that he needed to give her space. She didn't understand what had happened all those years before. She didn't understand that Tancred still loved her after all of this time.

But Emma's hatred for him was apparent. It beat at him like an over sized hammer was pounding on his head. And Emma enjoyed that, seeing that. She couldn't stand him, or the feelings that he brought up. She was in love with Ayden. She had been in love with Tancred, long ago, but that didn't matter anymore. Anyways, Tancred didn't care for her. He'd made that apparent all those years ago.

After the class was over, Emma hurried out, but Tancred was faster. As she exited the building, Tancred caught her arm and stopped her. "Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"No," She tried to pull her arm away, but he had a tight grip on her. "Fine, what is it?"

"Emma, we're basically going to be working together for the next couple months. We can't walk around hating each other." Even though he didn't hate her one bit.

"Well, I can. We're teaching in different rooms, so why couldn't we? I'm going to try for it. Now let go of me, Tancred." She glanced over her shoulder. Ayden was pulling into the parking lot, thankfully.

Tancred saw Ayden, too. "You're still with him?"

Emma nodded. "At least he was there when no one else was, Tancred. You hurt me, and he was there. So you don't matter to me. Ayden does."

Tancred let go of her arm and shoved his hands in his pockets, his face turning down towards his feet in understanding. So what he had done all those years ago hadn't been for nothing. They were still together.

As Ayden pulled up near where the two were standing, Tancred caught his eye. So much was shared in the exchange. There was thanks from Ayden, and hurt from Tancred.

It pained Tancred when Emma leaned over and kissed Ayden. He'd never expected her to be with anyone but him. Why was the world so unfair to him?

Quickly, he turned and walked away. For the first time in years, he felt like he was about to cry.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. I've just been REALLY busy this summer. But I'll try to keep my updates frequent from now on. I was basically just stumped on how to continue this chapter. Had writers block. But I know what I'll do from here. So I basically just need reviews.**

**And I'm considering posting an original story on here, for all of you who want to see my original work. I'll admit, it lacks details and it's kinda short right now, but that's because I'm going to add in details and certain things AFTER I'm done writing it, for when I try to get it published. So, who would be interested in reading it? I'll put a summary for it in my next update (which hopefully is in the next week or so)**

**But anyways  
review  
Please  
and I'm sooooo SORRY!  
I'll try to keep my updates as frequent as possible  
I just need REVIEWS!  
l  
l  
l  
****V **


	3. PLEASE READ!

I'm sorry to announce this when I know that people really like my stories and everything, but I'm done writing fanfiction. I know I'm in the middle of this story and a couple of others, but I have no drive to write fanficiton anymore. I'm barely keeping up with my original stories as it is. But for those of you who are a fan of my writing, on either this site, or fictionpress, I might show a few chapters of some of the stories I'm working on to get published one day.

Again, I'm so sorry for all of you I'm letting down. I love all of you guys, and I'm so greatful of your support. Reading all of your reviews would always put a smile on my face and it hurts to be typing this now and to admit I'm giving up. But I want to get my original stuff written, and I hope that when the day comes in the future when I might eventually get published, that all of you guys will be behind me and have my back.

I've been through a lot on fanfiction. I've had a story up for an award, and I've had a biggest fan, and so much more and I don't want to leave, but I know in my heart it's the right thing to do, because I've been neglecting this site, and I shouldn't be doing that.

i love each and every one of you who's ever read one of my fanfictions, or has ever reviewed, or anything. and I want you to know that it is a tough descision to leave this site, but if I want to work on writing professionally, it's the write one.

thanks everyone,

headindacloudzz

and even though this isn't an official chapter  
I still want to hear what you guys have to say  
Because reading your reviews  
puts a smile on my face  
and a couple more will make my day  
thanks to you all who are reading this  
now one final time  
press the magical review button :')

l  
l  
l  
V


	4. The Other One

"Was that Tancred you were just talking to?" Ayden wondered, glancing over at Emma as they drove.

"Yeah, he's in one of my classes." Emma sat back in the seat and stared out the window. This was going to be a long semester.

Ayden sighed. "It's good to see you two are talking."

"I'm not talking to him, he's talking to me," Emma corrected.

Laughing, Ayden said, "Sorry, sorry. No need to bite my head off. I think you two should make up. You've been feuding for years now."

"I just can't, Ayden." Emma sighed, and looked at him, realizing something. "You know, you're the only one that never asked me what happened with him."

"Because I'm the smart one that knows the two of you just fell apart."

She smiled, "I'm so lucky to have met you, Ayden."

"I'm luckier to have met you."

*flashback*

Emma was almost reluctant to step off the green bus at the end of the week. She waved at Tancred as the bus drove off before turning to head towards her aunt's shop.

She still wasn't completely sure of the way to the shop and roamed aimlessly for a few minutes until she came across the street it was located on.

Smiling with satisfaction, she hurried down it, running into someone in the process.

Hearing the crash of something falling to the ground, Emma gasped. "I'm so, so sorry!" She knelt down to pick up the fallen box and its few skewed contents. Someone was kneeling down to help her. "I was just—"

She stopped mid-sentence when she looked up and caught sight of the person she'd run into. It was a boy who looked to be about her age, with wavy brown hair that fell into deep green eyes. He was extremely handsome, in ways different than Tancred was. This boy was more dark beauty whereas Tancred was… well… light. "I'm sorry."

The boy gave a half-grin. "It's totally okay. It's just a box of books and pens."

"Oh, you like to read?"

He stood and offered Emma a hand. "And write."

"Poetry?"

"Some." He hadn't let go of her hand yet, realizing this, he quickly released his grip. "So what's your name by the way?"

"Emma. I live at that book shop down the road."

He grinned. "I'm Ayden. I'm just moving into this shop right here. My parents are making it into a bakery."

"I love bakeries!"

Ayden grabbed the box. "And I love book shops."

She blushed and looked down at her watch. "Well, Ayden, I guess I'll see you around. I have to get going. My Auntie's going to worry."

"Your Aunt? I guess that's a story you'll have to tell me some other time."

She started walking away, facing him though, "It is."

"Does that mean you're planning on meeting with me again?"

"You can come down and visit me at the book shop any time this weekend."

"I'll bring the sweets."

Laughing, Emma turned and hurried towards the book shop.

Ayden watched after her, entranced.

**So…. After a year… I'm back.. I think. Still not completely positive if I'm staying, but the book I'm working on it finished, and I'm about to send it out to literary agents, so I need something to occupy my time, and I think about this story all the time because I have such a good idea for it, and I feel like such a quitter for abandoning it at its semi-prime, so I'm going to try to finish it…. Thanks for reading this!**

**Now review**

**Please**

**Or I won't update again…**


	5. The beginning

*flashback*

The door opened and Emma felt her pulse quicken. Was it him? Was it Ayden? She looked, but found it was just a balding old man, his gaze already on the cook books.

She felt her spirits fall slightly and bent her head down to read the book in front of her.

"Emma, I'm going to wash the windows. If you need me I'll be right outside," Julia announced, sweeping through the store gracefully. "And I need to clean up those broken lights. I always forget to turn them off when Payton Yewbeam comes around."

"Okay, Auntie," Emma said distantly, entranced in her book. She was so entranced, in fact, that she didn't notice the exchange Julia had with someone as she made her was out the door.

"Is that a good book you've got there?" The voice made Emma jump. She looked up to see who was there and found that it was Tancred, smiling down at her.

She smiled. Though she'd been expecting Ayden, this was a pleasant surprise, one she wouldn't complain about. Just the cocky smile on his face made her heart flutter. "Torrson. I wouldn't expect to ever see you in a book shop."

"Just because I don't read? I choose not to read; it's not like I'm allergic to books. This place is actually kind of nice."

Emma's smile widened at the compliment. "I meant why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I was in the area and I saw the bookshop and thought of you. Thought I'd stop by to say hi really quick before I went on my way."

Blushing, Emma said, "Well thank you for the consideration."

"Anytime, Tolly."

Emma opened her mouth to respond when the door opened again. She looked around Tancred and found that Ayden was making his way towards her, hesitating as he caught sight of Tancred. "Ayden! Hey!" He had a box in his hands, which made Emma's stomach growl. She could only imagine the pleasant treats sitting inside of the box.

Tancred turned to see who this Ayden was. The two boys' different eyes caught for a moment as they spoke a thousand words in only a few seconds.

"I brought you some cookies and was going to stay and chat, but it looks like you have company already." He looked past Tancred to the beautiful blonde girl behind the counter.

"Yeah, she does. It was nice to meet you though, _Ayden_." Tancred said bitterly.

"You can stay Ayden. Tancred doesn't need all of my attention." But the thing was, Tancred wanted it all.

"No, it's fine. I have to go and help my mother anyways. We still have a lot of unpacking to do." He set the cookies on the counter and eyed Tancred. "It was nice to meet you as well, _Tancred_."

Ayden turned his gaze back to Emma. "And I'm busy tomorrow as well. I'll stop by on Monday, though, and we can have a chat."

"I go to an overnight school during the week. I'm sorry, but I'm only here from Friday afternoon until early Monday mornings."

"Well, then I'm sure I'll catch you eventually. See you around, Emma!" Ayden called over his shoulder as he pushed the door to leave the shop.

"I should get going, too. I have a couple errands to run for my mother. I'll see you on Monday, Em."

At his retreating figure, Emma just waved. When both boys were out of sight, Emma's face fell into her hands and she groaned.

*end flashback*

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's been so long! It's not even funny how much homework I've had this year! and with my ap english class, it literally drained all of my creativity for a while, and I wasn't even writing in my original stories for quite a while! But with Christmas break, I'm going to have a TON of extra time (and no ap english homework!) so i'll try to get a couple chapter up then. **

**And on another note.. since this reviewer didn't have an account.. i've got to say i'm not trying to kill "emma and tancred" and please don't jump to conclusions yet. The stories barely started! just read the story as it comes along, i'm sure you'll like it... i mean, i'm a HUGE tancredemma fan myself, so it's a possiblity she could end up with tancred. but right now, i don't even know. That's something i haven't decided yet. so please, don't be rude about MY fanfic, which is MY idea. if you don't like it, don't read it. and PLEASE don't jump to conclusions. **

**okay, so anyways on a lighter note, to EmmaTolly12, thanks for that comment. I was just reading it over and it honestly touched my heart! it's people like you that make me realize how important writing is and who make me want to write for the rest of my life!**

**So happy holiday's you guys! I hope to get back to you guys soon!**

**mkay, well you guys know the drill  
please review  
They have this awesome thing called a review button  
****It makes writers VERY happy if you press it  
all critisism accepted!  
l  
l  
l  
V **


	6. the awkward

The next day, Emma found herself running late. It was strange for her to run late. She blamed Ayden. They'd gone out to celebrate his new job together and hadn't gotten in until late. Now, she was behind schedule, an d was five minutes late for class.

Much to her horror, as she pushed open the doors, the teacher was already in mid-lecture and every head turned to see who in the world had just disrupted him.

The teacher paused and gave her a look before continuing on with the talk he was having with himself as students either watched Emma search for her seat, or struggled from a long battle with their drooping eyelids.

There was only one seat open.

Right next to Tancred.

Sighing deeply, she dropped her bag on the ground and plopped into the seat, making sure that Tancred knew that she'd rather be swimming with sharks than sitting next to him.

Tancred just grinned a little, almost enjoying the game of hate Emma threw his way. It was so strange that she hated him, though. He'd done so much for her that she wasn't aware of, yet she despised Tancred.

But he didn't like to think about that.

He just thought of how beautiful she looked today, no makeup on, still in pajama bottoms, with her hair thrown back, and how lucky Ayden was to call her his.

"Now, I have a paper coming around that has questions on it. You are seated at two person tables. I want you to turn to the other person at your table and ask them the questions. This is just a quirky little activity I thought you'd enjoy. Get inside people's heads a little, have a little fun, since most of you look like you're spending some time in la-la land this morning."

And Emma and Tancred were sitting next to each other.

Wonderful.

As the papers came to them, Emma glanced Tancred's way. His brow was furrowed as he read the questions. After a minute, he turned back to Emma. "Do you want to start, or shall I?"

"If you want to." She hadn't even read the questions. She didn't know what they were. It was better to let Tancred begin, in that case.

"Okay. Question 1: 'What was your biggest aspiration as a child? And did you achieve it?'" He looked at Emma, his pen prepared to copy her words.

"Well, the earliest aspiration I can remember is wanting to be an artist."

"And did you achieve it?"

"Apparently not, because I'm sitting here right now."

"Touché. " Tancred wrote what she'd said, his handwriting still as sloppy as ever. "For me, I always wanted to be a weatherman. I was five. I got rid of that idea once I started developing my endowment. Felt bad for every weatherman since that day."

Emma laughed slightly. "They did tend to come and go a lot. They probably always got in trouble for their predictions being wrong. Can never trust the weather reports in this town."

"No, you can't." Tancred watched her write, her writing still as perfect as ever. "Question 2: 'What is something you can never do right?'"

"I can't play sports. Always end up falling." She smiled, thinking. "And you?"

"Everything." He answered honestly, his gaze lowered to his own paper. He felt Emma pause for a moment beside him before she continued writing. "Question 3: 'What are you afraid of?'"

Emma thought for a moment. "I've got to say, Manfred Bloor. I came across him the other day; he's a scary as ever."

Tancred chuckled, and pondered on his response. "Losing control, I'd have to say." Though at one point, he'd lost control of his life; the day he lost Emma to Ayden. Hardest day of his life.

"Does that include your storms as well? If I remember correctly, you were never very good at controlling them in the first place."

"The weatherman on Channel 8 has been in a job for almost 2 years; I'd say I've got a control on my abilities." He cleared his throat. "Question 4: 'What's the most awkward situation you've ever been in?'"

Both thought for a minute, and for the first time in a while, they thought something similar.

A memory.

Their most awkward situation.

* * *

*flashback*

It was dark that night, that beautiful Friday night. After the long week at Bloor's, Emma and Tancred were now walking through a park together; their first date.

Now if the silence between them wasn't nerve-wracking enough, the path to this spot had been horrible. Lysander and some of his buddies had decided to broadcast to the entire school at first break that Tancred had a thing for Emma, and Olivia had answered with an extremely loud announcement that Emma liked him as well.

A confrontation that night had led them to this very park, to this very beautiful night on this very first date.

"I'm sorry for Lysander and all those jokers, by the way. They don't know how to keep their big mouths shut."

Emma shrugged. "I'd have to say the same for my friends; it's pretty even."

"I guess I could agree."

The silence between them continued for a few minutes until Tancred said, "You really look beautiful tonight."

Emma smiled and blushed, her gaze pointed to her shoes. "And you as well." Her eyes suddenly widened and her blush deepened as she said in a rush, "I mean, you look handsome. Not beautiful. Boys aren't beautiful. Girls are. Though, boys can be beautiful I guess. If you want to be beautiful, then I guess you're beautiful, but if you'd prefer another word, I guess it'd be handsome. Or maybe even cute if that's what you'd prefer. But it—"

"Emma! Emma, calm down it's okay." Tancred stopped her and turned her to face him, smiling at her. "I get what you mean."

"I'm sorry. I kind of ramble when I'm nervous."

Tancred grinned a distant grin and Emma realized he was coming closer to hers. His face so far, his face nearing hers, his face only inches away.

He was going to kiss her.

Emma had never kissed a boy before, but she knew Tancred had kissed girls. He had to have; he was extremely attractive. He was bound to have other girlfriends.

In her moment of panic as Tancred's lips neared hers, she lifted her hand up and Tancred instead kissed the back of her hand for a moment before realizing what had happened.

Emma's blush deepened again, if possible.

Tancred blushed this time, too. "Well, then let's get going. There's more park to see."

The date came to an end soon after, and Emma found herself on the doorstep of the bookshop, looking into Tancred's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to kiss him, still. She knew it wasn't time.

"Well, then bye, Emma. I'll see you on Monday. I'll call you tomorrow, as well. And possibly see you at the Pet's Café sometime this weekend."

"Yeah, definitely." Emma smiled and bit her lip, the awkward air flying around them intensifying.

They both went to say something as the door behind Emma opened. It knocked her forward, straight into Tancred. As if meant to be, a complete fluke of fate, their lips met.

As Julia Ingledew stood behind the two and apologized for her blunder, neither heard her. They were both enjoying their first ever kiss.

*end flashback*

* * *

"Let's skip that question." Emma decided, suddenly finding this assignment as inhumane. They'd both spent so much time thinking of that day, that the class was already over; thankfully, the assignment hadn't been for a grade, so it was fine that they hadn't been able to finish.

Emma left right away.

And for some reason, she couldn't get the kiss out of her mind.

* * *

**I literally wrote this chapter in 20 minutes.. i was kind of excited for it... i'm really excited just to get to the last few chapters. I think it was one of the last chapters that actually inspired the story, so I can't wait to write it.**

**Anyways... don't you think that's probably one of the most awkward, but ends up being the sweetest, date ever? I love my mind sometimes :)...**

**And I'm going to go back to what I used to do with my other stories: bribe. Three reviews, or no update. Got that? Three. Want more of this amazing story, you'd better review. Just saying.**

**Happy Holidays to all!**

**Now review  
Or no update  
****It's not too hard  
Just follow this spiffy arrow  
and type some words  
It's painless  
****...I think...  
****l  
****l  
l  
l  
V **


End file.
